Starship Tipton
by James Doyle
Summary: Suite Life of Zack and Cody crossover. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are getting married at the fabulous Boston Tipton Hotel, with Steve Barkin officiating. What could possibly go wrong? Read and find out! Rated for Action, Some Language, and Adult Theme
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I was watching _The Suite Life _one evening and noticed that the Tipton looked like a rocket ship, and this story started writing itself in my head. Category may change._

_A/N: I don't know anything about fashion, so I apologize if I make the characters look hideous._

_A/N: I've not seen _The Suite Life on Deck _nor do I know much about it, so I'm ignoring it for the purpose of this story._

Standard Disclaimer: All characters herein, with the exception of the dead guy, are the intellectual property of the Walt Disney Company, which will probably never crack down on fanfic because it's free advertising.

Without further ado...

**Starship Tipton**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable arrived at the doorstep of the fabulous Tipton Hotel in historic Boston. The green-eyed redhead arrived clad in a high heels, lavender business skirt with matching jacket, and cream-colored blouse. Her blond-headed fiancé accompanied her clad in khakis and and a powder blue golf shirt, covered by a black sport coat. He did little to hide his discomfort in this style of clothing, but heeded his bride-to-be's admonition to dress in a manner appropriate to such a venue.

A colorfully- but elegantly-clad African-American gentleman in the early years of middle age came up to greet him, accompanied by an attractive young Asian-American woman clad in what could only be described as the cutting edge of high fashion.

"Kim," exclaimed young woman as she approached hug Kim, something she rarely. "So good to see you again! How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks," replied Kim, surprised at how tightly the young heiress could hug. "Getting married, obviously."

"Oh my gosh, yes! I always knew you two were meant to be!"

Ron cleared his throat. "Uh, last time you saw us you couldn't remember my name for more than two minutes."

"May I see the ring?" asked London, ignoring Ron. Kim rose her hand to display the modest but elegant diamond engagement ring Ron had picked for her (with Mrs. Dr. Possible's assistance.)

"Hmm," said London as she examined the ring. "Don't worry," she said with her trademark clapping of hands, "I'll get you a nicer one."

Kim observed the indignation in Ron's face. "That's quite alright, London. I'm quite happy with what Ron got me."

"Standing by your man, I like that. Kim, this is Marion Moseby, our general manager. He'll be seeing to you all your needs."

Moseby smiled and shook both Kim and Ron's hands. "It's pleasure meeting both of you."

"It's really nice of you to let us have our wedding at the Tipton," replied Kim. "Normally, this would be way out of our budget."

"Think nothing of it," replied Moseby. "It's the least I could do after you saved our hotel in Athens."

"No big," said Kim with mock nonchalance. "Villains these days have no creativity in placing bombs."

"By the way Kim, where are the tweebs?" interrupted Ron.

"They met up with another couple of twins at the mall. They said they'd take the T and meet up with us later."

"Other twins?" said Moseby with a slight gulp. "These twins would be about five feet tall with blond hair, would they?"

"As a matter of fact, they were," said Kim. "Do you know them?"

Moseby sighed. "Zack and Cody Martin. Rest assured, Miss Possible, I'll see to it that they keep the mayhem to an absolute minimum for your wedding."

"If you're looking to keep them out of trouble, you might wanna pull them and the tweebs apart," suggested Kim. "Otherwise, we'll have to pay our babysitter extra."

"Babysitter?" asked London.

Just then, a tall, muscular fellow with a brown crew cut entered the hotel, clad in khaki pants and a brown jacket.

"Barkin," said the man as he approached the guest services desk. "Stephen Barkin." The clerk quietly handed him his room key.

"Alright, Possible," said Barkin as he approached the group assembled in the lobby. "Where are those two hooligans you call siblings?"

"You must be the babysitter," commented Moseby, slightly intimidated.

"Are the commander of this outfit?" demanded Barkin.

Moseby nodded. "Marion Moseby, at your service."

"Possible and Stoppable have asked me to oversee peacekeeping efforts for the duration of this operation. This includes containment of the juvenile element."

"Very well," said Moseby. "You can start by going to the mall and retrieving both sets of twins."

"Aye aye, sir," said Barkin as he stood at attention, saluted, and departed.

Barkin returned about an hour later with the Martin boys in tow. Jim and Tim had taken the train back to Logan Airport to await the arrival of Kim and Ron's respective parents. After dropping the twins off at their suite, Barkin joined Moseby, London, Kim, and Ron in the restaurant.

"We'll be seated shortly," informed Moseby. "We're just waiting for a few of our other guests."

"What other guests?" asked Barkin.

"We'll be joined by Madeleine Fitzpatrick, one of my finest employees. As for the other two, Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable wished to surprise us."

"You must be Maddie," said Kim as young bleach-blonde clad in a humble evening gown approached their party.

"Kim Possible," exclaimed Maddie, barely containing her excitement. "It's so awesome to finally meet you!"

Maddie extended her hand, only to have Kim offer her a hug. "And you must be Ron Stoppable."

"You actually know my name," commented Ron at the rare event that had just occurred.

"Of course I do," replied Maddie, who then turned back to Kim. "He's always so cute when his pants are falling down!"

Ron shrugged. _A guy's gotta have a gimmick._

A few moments later, a blue-skinned man with a black pony tail arrived, looking rather uncomfortable in his powder-blue tuxedo. At his side stood an attractive green-skinned woman with long black hair, clad in an elegant green and black evening gown and high heels.

"Shego," grumbled the blue man. "We need to have a word with the dry cleaners. They shrunk my tux."

"Uh huh," replied the green woman rolling her eyes. "You think maybe getting your rear-end handed to you by Kim Possible all those years might have actually kept you in shape?"

Moseby's mouth hung wide-open. "Dr. Drakken and Shego? Absolutely not! This is a reputable establishment! I'll not have these hoodlums in my hotel!"

"Ahem," replied Shego. "Hoodlums who saved you, and...oh, I dunno...six billion other people from enslavement to alien invaders. Show a little gratitude."

"Shego's right," added Kim. "Besides, they're our guests. As crazy as it sounds, it just wouldn't be our wedding without them."

Moseby looked over at London, who together with Maddie shook her head disapprovingly at him.

Moseby's scowl changed instantly to a smile. "Welcome to the Tipton!"

Moseby's misgivings about Drakken quickly faded as the dinner conversation went on. As it turned out, the two eccentric men shared a number of common interests, including eighties pop-music and reruns of _Beverly Hills 90210_.

"I swear, Shannen Doherty is incapable of finishing a series!" commented Drakken.

"Tell me about it," replied Moseby. "_Charmed _went straight into the commode when Rose McGowan came on the scene."

"And just what was with that Andrea pregnancy thing? That is so overdone in prime time television!"

At the other end of the table, the ladies carried on their own conversation.

"So I've heard you shop at Club Banana," said London to Kim.

Kim nodded. "It's not the bleeding-edge of high fashion, but it's pretty tight for upper middle-class folks like me."

"Oh, I agree completely," said London. "That's why my father owns ten percent of the company."

"Wait, time out!" interrupted Ron. "If your dad owns ten percent of Club Banana, then that means he owns ten percent of Smarty Mart!"

London pondered for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose he does. Why?"

"You're looking at the general manager of the Middleton Smarty Mart," said Ron proudly.

"No way!" said London. "That's you? My father told me in his last e-mail that your store is outselling any other store in the chain by fifty percent."

Ron smiled. "What can I say? I have the midas touch."

"I'll say," replied London. "It seems pretty clear your talents are being wasted there. Why don't I talk to my dad and see about getting you a position with corporate."

Kim smiled at her future husband. She'd always known Ron had been destined for great things once he found his niche.

The ringing of Ron's cell phone interrupted the conversation. Ron examined the caller ID.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this," said Ron as he walked away from the table toward the restrooms. He returned a few minutes later which a slouch and a long face.

"Ron, is something wrong?" asked Kim.

"That was Rabbi Katz," he replied.

"I gather your officiant has been detained," inquired Moseby.

Ron nodded. "He was visiting relatives in Europe, and was supposed to meet up with us here. But there was a freak snowstorm, and all flights out of Prague have been canceled for at least twenty-four hours. He's gonna try and get on a train so he can catch a flight out of Vienna, but he's not real hopeful."

"I'll get the concierge," offered Moseby. "I'm sure we can find a rabbi to officiate."

"We're actually having more of a secular ceremony," explained Kim. "We just wanted someone special to both of us to officiate. I'm sure whoever you can find will be fine."

"Belay that concierge call," said Barkin to Moseby. Kim and Ron nodded their confirmation. Barkin led Kim and Ron away from the table to speak with them privately.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but, I'm authorized and willing to officiate your wedding," whispered Barkin.

"Seriously?" replied Kim.

Barkin produced a small business card-sized certificate from his wallet. It read:

_Let it be known that_

**Stephen Foster Barkin, Jr., M. Div.**

_Has been ordained as a Minister of the Gospel in the Evangelical Church of North America_

_On this, the seventeenth day of February_

_In the Year of Our Lord_

_Nineteen hundred and seventy-eight_

Kim and Ron couldn't believe their eyes. It surprised them not in the least that Barkin was an ordained minister. After all, he seemed to do just about everything else. Though the unavailability of Rabbi Katz certainly disappointed them, having Barkin, who had touched their lives in so many other ways, officiate their wedding, would be truly special.

Kim looked over at her fiancé, who nodded approvingly.

"Mr. Barkin," said Kim. "Or should I say, Reverend Barkin. We'd be honored to have you marry us."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Barkin announced to those still seated. "I'm assuming command of these nuptials."

The party applauded. A brownout interrupted their reverie.

"Moseby," protested London. "Hasn't Arwin fixed this yet?"

"Patience, London," scolded Moseby. "It's a very complex problem."

"Perhaps something we can help with?" volunteered Drakken.

"At this point, I'm inclined to accept," sighed Moseby. "The Tipton is a unique building, and thus has always had some unique maintenance issues. We installed a new emergency generator last week, and uncovered even more irregularities in our power grid. Our engineer Arwin is still trying to ascertain what function these circuits actually serve."

Just then, one of the waiters came over and summoned Moseby.

"You'll have to excuse me. The problem we've been having in the towers with sewer gas has resurfaced.

"Are you sure it's sewer gas?" asked Shego. "Usually that'd stink up the whole hotel."

"Perhaps not," replied Moseby. "All I know is, we've had a few small explosions in the towers. I was hoping to have them under control before our happy couple arrived."

"Sounds like we better check it out," suggested Kim, who together with Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken, accompanied Moseby to the northeast tower. Once there, they found an open janitor's closet. The continuous bubbling on the wet floor indicated gas emitting from one of the cracks. Shego took a sniff, then cautious touched a lit finger to the bubbles. The explosion knocked her against the far wall.

"That," said Shego, "is hydrogen. Colorless, odorless, highly explosive. We need to evacuate the hotel."

"The fire department insisted it was sewer gas," shouted Moseby. "They'll be receiving a strongly-worded letter from corporate!"

Just then, the fire alarms went off.

"That's odd," observed Moseby.

"Yeah, real kwinky-dink that an explosion would set off the fire alarm," replied Shego.

"No, I mean they're sounding in a highly unusual pattern. Honestly, can't anything function properly around here?"

"Um, could we maybe focus on something more productive, like _getting our butts out of here?" _shouted Ron.

Moseby nodded. "The nearest fire exit is off the grand ballroom."

The party mad their way to the fire exit, only to find it sealed off by a blast door that had easily dispatched the existing door jamb. Another blast door burst through the wall coverings and sealed off the northeast tower.

"Did we get everyone out of the towers?" asked Kim.

"Good gracious, I hope so," replied Moseby.

Back in the main lobby, dozens of panicked guests pounded on the blast door that had dropped and sealed behind the main entrance.

"That was Fire Chief Pendleton," said Moseby as he ended his cell phone conversation. "He's going to try and get us out of here, but we don't know what's going on here, so he's clearing the near five blocks."

Moseby's phone rang again. "Moseby here," he answered.

"Moseby," said the voice on the other end. "This is Chief Pendleton."

"Any news?"

"Yeah, we don't know what your building is made of, but we can't make a dent in it. We're sending in a demolition team from the National Guard. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Very good. Thank you, Chief."

Just then, the whole building began to shake violently. Guests and staff found themselves pinned to the floor by the force of acceleration. The power went out for a moment before the emergency generators came on.

"Look," said London, pointing to a television displaying news coverage of the crisis. "That's us!"

The video feed, taken from the harbor, showed the Tipton Hotel ascending above the Boston skyline atop a pillar of flame. Shortly thereafter, the satellite dish lost the signal.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rumbling stopped, and occupants of the Tipton ceased to be pinned to the floor and began to float around. An elevator door opened, and Arwin the hotel engineer came tumbling out uncontrollably, pinning Moseby to the far wall.

"Mr. Moseby," cried Arwin. "I have something important to tell you."

"Yes, what is it Arwin?" demanded Moseby.

"I've been looking over this circuitry, and some of the old blueprints. I think the Tipton is really a rocket ship!"

"No!" replied Moseby with mock surprise. "Really?"

**End of Chapter One. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: London's in-canon exposition of the history of the Tipton is ambiguous enough that I felt at liberty to fill it in._

**Starship Tipton**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Two: Situation Normal: All Fouled Up

Kim Possible walked into the HVAC room, with Cody Martin riding piggyback, where she found Arwin already working.

"You have magnetic boots?" asked Arwin.

Kim nodded. "I always come prepared."

Arwin put a safety harness on Cody so he wouldn't drift way. Cody opened his backpack, the contents of which floated out of the bag and around the room. They all laughed, and Kim set about gathering them.

"It should be fairly simple to fashion a CO2 scrubber," noted Cody. "Whatever else happens, we won't asphyxiate."

"I'm all about the breathing thing," commented Kim. "As soon you're done here, Moseby wants to see us in the business center. We're going to try and make contact with earth, figure out what our next move is."

Moseby had appointed all of his senior staff, as well as Kim, Ron, Barkin, Drakken, Shego, Cody, and for some reason, London and Maddie, to the "war council," as he called it. He chose the presentation room in the business center, for its teleconferencing capabilities and stadium-style seats, which were fastened to the floor.

"This meeting of the Tipton War Council will come to order," said Moseby. "The chair recognizes Miss Possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman," said Kim as she made her way to head of the room. "We're going to try and make contact with earth. The Kimmunicator has advanced satellite link capabilities, so we should able to connect. I ask for your patience, since there's a slight communications delay at this distance."

Kim unreeled the cable from the Kimmunicator and connected it to the USB port of the presenter's computer. The image of a short, pudgy African-American young man appeared on screen.

"It's great to see all of you safe and sound," greeted Wade.

"What's the sitch with my parents, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Your dad canceled his flight as soon as he heard the news. He figured he'd be more useful working from the space center. He's there right now. I'll patch you through."

The image of Dr. James Possible, a handsome fellow in his forties with slightly graying hair, appeared on the screen.

"Kimmie! Ronald! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Likewise, dad. Any chance you could help us up here?"

Dr. Possible nodded. "The _Tipton_ appears to be in position to leave earth orbit, but if we launch within the next few hours, we should be able to intercept and evacuate."

"And what will become of my hotel?" inquired Moseby.

"We'll have to deorbit the _Tipton_, lest she become a navigation hazard to other spacecraft. Unfortunately, it's unlikely she'll survive reentry."

Moseby hung his head. "Very well. Do what you must."

"In the meantime, I thought you might like some background on your situation," offered Dr. Possible.

"Please and thank you," said Kim.

"As it turns out, I wrote my History of Aeronautics paper on Samuel Tipton."

"You mean my great-great-grandfather?" asked London.

Possible nodded. "The same. You probably know Tipton was a world-renowned architect and entrepreneur. What you probably didn't know is he also held degrees in Chemistry and Physics from Oxford. Though the scientific community of his time considered him a madman, his work in the field of rocketry was nothing short of revolutionary. Some of his designs are comparable to those conceived by Wernher Von Braun in the 1960s."

"I take it this has something to do with my hotel," commented Moseby.

"Right you are. As you know, the Boston Tipton was the original Tipton Hotel."

"The original, and still the best!" added London. Moseby smiled at her comment.

"Tipton designed the hotel himself. Construction began in 1924 and was completed in 1927. Corporate e-mailed me the original blueprints. They say there was a lot of talk among the contractors who built the hotel. Many of them didn't understand what they were building, and were suspicious of the secrecy with which Tipton required some of the engineers to work. But it all makes sense now. The only way Tipton could get the funding to build his prototype rocket ship was to build it into his hotel without the knowledge of his investors."

This revelation brought gasps and murmurs from very members of the senior staff.

"Anyway, corporate will be coordinating its efforts with the Space Center, and I will be your point of contact. Moseby, your instructions are simply to keep everybody calm. Guests should stay in their rooms. Moving about the hotel is to be restricted to staff only. I'm uploading some instructions on how to function zero gravity. Everyone in the hotel should receive a copy. Corporate tells me you just restocked two days ago, so you should have enough food and supplies to last several months. Hopefully, we'll have you earth-side long before then, but I'm uploading instructions to institute rationing protocols as a precaution. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Dad, please tell Monique and Felix we're all right," requested Kim, figuring their Best Man and Maid of Honor deserved to know what was going on.

"Will do. You'll soon be out of range for real-time communication, so all future packets will be restricted to essential communication only. Keep us informed of any casualties. Corporate is in the process of contacting family members for all guests and staff. Barring any further developments, our next communication will be in one hour. Please let everyone know we're doing out best to bring them home. Middleton, out."

Moseby gave instruction to various staff members regarding their tasks. Many of them snarled at London as they made their way out.

"This is all my fault," sobbed London.

"How could this possibly be your fault?" said Maddie.

"Yeah, you weren't anywhere near the control systems when we launched," added Kim.

"I mean, it's my family's fault. If we Tiptons weren't so messed up, none of us would be in this fiasco."

"London, your family isn't messed up," Kim assured her. "A little eccentric, maybe, but normal people don't create things like the Tipton family of hotels."

"There's something I think you need to know about Samuel Tipton."

Kim and Maddie helped London to her suite. She carefully floated into the darkest depths of her cavernous walk-in closet until she found an old foot locker. She opened the chest to reveal a collection of handwritten books.

"These were his diaries," noted London. "My dad made me promise never to show these to anyone, but I think you deserve to know."

As they looked through the diaries, they found various plans and blueprints for the development of hotels, resorts, retail outlets, and many other types of businesses...on Mars.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Kim. "Tipton wasn't just building a rocket ship, he had big plans to take humanity to the stars."

"Look at this," noted Maddie. "It says the Tipton hotel was originally supposed to go to Mars, but delays in construction made him miss his launch window by about three months, so he gave up on the whole idea. He said the next window wouldn't be until...2008! Oh my gosh!"

"This had nothing to do with Arwin screwing around with the electrics, then,"observed London.

"Right," said Kim. "This was a scheduled launch, and we just happened to be here for it. It also means this ship has some sort of guidance system. We might just be able to turn this thing around."

"We'll need somebody who knows computers," added Maddie.

"Cody!" said London and Maddie simultaneously.

As they made their way across the main lobby toward Cody, they suddenly found themselves on the floor.

"Yay, gravity!" cried London. "We're home!"

"Um, note rockets still firing," said Kim.

"She's right," added Cody. "The appearance of normal gravity indicates an acceleration of nine point eight meters per second squared."

London made various facial expressions as she attempted to digest what Cody just said.

Maddie broke it down for her. "You know how stepping on the gas pedal pushes you back in your seat?"

London nodded.

"That's what's holding us to the floor."

"Right you are," announced Arwin as he exited the elevator. "You know that central shaft that nobody could ever figure out what it was?"

London and Maddie nodded.

"Well, I figured out what it is. It's a solid rocket booster. Wherever we're going, there's no turning back!"

**End of Chapter Two. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starship Tipton**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Three

The War Council met again the presentation room. A very tired and caffeinated James Possible appeared on the screen.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Or, good morning, I should say. I'm sorry to report that in light of recent developments, we've had to scrub the rescue mission for the time being. Your situation has become not only a technical challenge, but a bureaucratic one. We just don't have anything ready for launch capable of matching course and speed with the _Tipton _and carrying four hundred people. Even if we could start building such a vessel right away, we just don't have the authority to make those kinds of expenditures without congressional approval.

"Thankfully, there's been some movement on that front. President Martinez feels that four hundred civilians stranded in space warrants action. He's calling an emergency joint session of congress, which he hopes will meet by the end of the week. He's hopeful that congress will authorize the necessary funding.

"Your suggestion of tapping into the ship's guidance system may actually be our best bet. Unfortunately, young Mr. Martin's considerable computer expertise won't be of much help. Since there weren't any computers in 1927, the ship's guidance system is entirely mechanical. It navigates by sensing subtle variations in the surrounding gravitational fields. A truly ingenious system, if you ask me. Our lead mechanical engineer Dr. Torchio is analyzing the schematics as we speak.

"Since the ship's main engine is a solid fuel motor, it can't be shut off until it runs out of fuel. That said, it appears to be a dual-stage motor. If we can alter the ship's course in just the right manner at just the right time, we might be able to return you to earth orbit using the remainder of the acceleration stage and prevent the deceleration stage from firing.

"There's a catch: This maneuver would take several weeks, at the very least. This means you'll have to continue rationing food and make other adjustments for long-term survival. I'm uploading some instructions, but what this situation requires most of all is creative leadership. Given the people you have at your disposal, I'm confident you can pull it off. Middleton, out."

"Mr. Barkin," said Moseby as soon as Possible's face disappeared from the screen.

"Yes, sir?" replied Barkin.

"Your military experience is much needed in this situation. I'm appointing you my first officer."

"Aye aye, sir."

The next morning, London sought out Dr. Drakken, and found him in aft section, working on the plumbing.

"Good morning, Dr. Drakken," said London to the pair of feet protruding from under the labyrinth of pipes.

"Oh, hello, London," replied Drakken. London crawled under the pipes with him.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm installing a water reclamation system that Arwin and I designed."

"Can I help?"

"For some reason, you don't strike me as the plumber type."

"Hey, I haven't showered in three days. I'll do anything I can to help move this along."

"Very well," said Drakken. Drakken performed most of the work, mostly calling upon London to hand him tools and assist him with tasks that required more than two hands.

"So what have you been up to these days?" asked London.

"I cultivate defensive botanicals..." Drakken started to say before realizing he had to explain things to London in layman's terms. "Um, guard plants, for the Pentagon. You can't sneak into the White House without being assaulted by the rose bushes."

"Wow, that's really cool!"

"Yes, well, as you know the whole villain thing wasn't working out."

"Yeah, how'd you get into that in the first place?"

"I suppose the short version of the story starts with being ridiculed by my college friends. I stewed over that for a few years, then started plotting revenge. As I was coming up with ideas, I pondered how cruel the world was, not just my college friends. At some point, I decided if I could conquer the world, I could make it into anything I wanted."

"And the Lowardian invasion changed your mind?"

"Indubitably. After being confronted with the threat of living under someone else's yoke, I just couldn't bring myself to inflict it on others."

Several minutes of silence followed, with the exception of Drakken asking London for tools and such.

"So are you and Shego a couple?" asked London.

Drakken pondered the question for a moment. "To be frank, I don't know what we are at the moment. We still live together, just because that's what we've always done, we still have the same playful bickering, and we're certainly still friends. But she has her work, and I have mine, so I don't think you could call her my 'sidekick' any longer."

"Do you love her?" asked London.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love her?"

Drakken changed the subject. "London, there's something I just don't get."

"Really, what's that?"

"Why are you even talking to me?"

London gasped. "Look, if I'm being annoying, I can go help someone else!"

"No, no, please! That's not what I meant at all! I'm very much enjoying your company. What I mean is..."

London and Drakken slipped out from under the pipes so as to have a real conversation.

"Think about all the times I threatened your life. I kidnapped you twice, once for ransom, and once to brainwash you into taking over your father's company. I hired a terrorist to plant a bomb in your hotel in Athens." London hadn't known Drakken had been behind that, but she didn't let it bother her. "How is it that you've found it in your heart to forgive me? More than forgive me, actually try to be my friend. It boggles the mind!"

London took Drakken's tiny hand in his. "I believe everyone deserves a second chance. You got that chance, and you proved yourself. I don't think any of us will ever know what really happened the day the Lowardians invaded. But whatever you did, you earned Kim Possible's trust. That means the world to me."

London leaned forward and hugged Drakken. Unaccustomed to the whole hugging thing, Drakken put one arm around her and patted her gently on the back, with which London seemed quite content.

Meanwhile, Ron and Maddie roamed the halls with a room service cart, delivering lunch.

"Good morning, Mr. Morgenstern," said Ron to one of the guests as he answered the door. "Breakfast is served," he said, handing him a small plate.

"Half a sandwich? Is that all I get?" protested Morgenstern.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know how long we'll be out here. We need to make our food supply last as long as possible."

Morgenstern grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt.

"Listen up, you little delinquent. You can tell Moseby he'd best make an exit by way of the nearest window, because if he makes it back to earth alive, I'm going to see it that contract hit is taken out on him."

Ron pulled the plate out of his hand.

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't tolerate insubordination. I suggest you reconsider your attitude before lunch."

"Wow, Ron," commented Maddie. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"It's just like Barkin says," replied Ron. "You have to make them respect your authority."

"Ron, can I be honest with you about something?" asked Maddie.

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"I know you and Kim are getting married, and I don't want to do anything to interfere, but...well...for the longest time, I've sort of had a crush on you."

"You? Crushing on me?"

"Yeah, ever since I saw you on American Starmaker with your 'Naked Mole Rap.'"

"Hehe, yeah," replied Ron, feeling more than a little awkward. "That was pretty tight."

"Anyway, I've been told I'm attractive, and yet, I don't seem to have much luck with men. Honestly, do you think there's a guy out there for me?"

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard..." Ron began to say. Maddie's eyes began to tear up, then she started to raise a hand to slap him.

"Of course there's a guy out there for you!" said Ron, just in time to avoid getting backhanded. "Take Kim and I, for example. We were friends for years. She dated other guys, I dated other girls. More of the former occurred than the latter. Finally, end of junior year, we came to our senses, and the rest is history."

"So what does that mean for me?"

"It's simple: When you meet a guy, just be the best friend you can. Sooner or later, one of these guys is bound to come to his senses, and there you'll be."

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Maddie. She kissed Ron on the cheek. "Thanks a bunch!"

Ron smiled. "I do what I can."

"Ready on commode one," said Drakken into his walkie-talkie.

"Standing by," replied Arwin.

"Ready on commode two."

"Whenever you are, Scotty," replied Carey Martin.

"Ready on commode three."

"Ready to go. I dropped a major deuce for ya!"

Drakken frowned. "Yes, I really needed to know that, Zack," he replied. "All right, every one...three...two...one..._flush!_"

The plumbing made lots of interesting noises. When it finished, ten gallons of crystal-clear water appeared in the tank.

"Drakken to Moseby," he said into his walkie-talkie. "Water reclamation system is operational."

"Excellent," replied Moseby. "Moseby out."

"Yay us!" screamed London, clapping her hands rapidly.

Just then, Drakken saw an LED light up on the board.

"Oh, snap!" he said. "Shego's taking a shower. She'll probably use up our entire ration."

"That's alright," said London. "You can use the shower in my suite. I mainly just need to wash my hair, anyway."

"Has anyone ever told you what a princess you are?"

London smiled. "Frequently, but it never gets old!"

"London," said Drakken as she called the elevator.

"Yes, Dr. Drakken?"

"To answer your question...yes, I love her."

**End of Chapter Three. More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Starship Tipton**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Four

"All right everyone," said Moseby. "This meeting of the War Council will be in order. For our first order of business, the chair recognizes Mr. Hawkhauser."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman," said Arwin. "We've figured out how to use the loading bay as an airlock. This comes at a very opportune time, as Dr. Possible has told us we'll need to reposition some of the TV antennas in order to continue receiving signals from earth. In order to accomplish this, we'll need to fashion some EVA suits."

"Ooh, I can put together an Eva Longoria outfit," volunteered London. "Eva LaRue might be a problem."

"No, Miss Tipton," growled Arwin. "EVA stands for Extravehicular Activity. It means putting on a space suit and going outside. We'll need everyone and anyone on board who can sew."

London, Maddie, Carey, Kim, Ron, and Barkin were among those working on the space suits. After the few hours, they had completed the number of suits Moseby had requested, and began to fashion suits for themselves.

London held up her suit and showed it to Kim. "Hey Kim, what do you think of my space suit?"

The suit consisted of a tasteful and elegant array of colors, decorated with a few costume jewels.

"It looks amazing, London!"

"Doesn't it? I just wish these things didn't make people look so bloaty."

"London, what makes you think you'll be going EVA?" asked Moseby, more of an admonition than an actual question.

"Aw, come on, Mr. Moseby," protested Carey Martin. "London's been a huge help throughout this whole ordeal. She deserves this."

"This is very dangerous business," insisted Moseby.

"Do you think I don't know that?" said Kim. "And do you think I'd let anything happen to London?"

Moseby sighed. "All right. As long as she stays tied to one of you and doesn't touch anything critical she can go."

"Oh, thank you, Moseby," cried London.

Moseby decided that hearing those two seldom-heard words from London's lips was well worth changing his mind.

Kim, Ron, Shego (who already owned a space suit and had brought it,) Drakken, and London walked out into the loading bay. They cautiously stepped forward as the main bay door opened, exposing them to the vacuum of space.

London squinted. "For such a dark place, space sure is awfully bright."

"Put your visor down," instructed Shego. London did so, to her great relief.

The five of them walked past the loading bay door to the curb, beyond which formerly lay the asphalt of the back alley, but now lay the vast emptiness of space.

"Do you see that big blue dot?" said Shego to London. "That's earth. The one right next to it is Venus."

London stood and stared for a moment, awestruck.

"Alright, listen up," said Kim. "Since we're still accelerating, this isn't like a regular EVA. It's more like scaling a building. Actually, that's exactly what it is. Now, these blast doors are made of some exotic alloy which Arwin assures me is magnetic. If we use our boots, we should be able to walk right up to antenna cluster. Everyone stay tethered and follow my lead."

Everyone did as Kim instructed, and within moments, the team found themselves on the ledge of the central tower of the Tipton Hotel. London sat and observed the modifications, wishing she could be of more help. After being assured by Shego that her idleness wasn't bothering anyone, she took to stargazing once again. Never in her life had she seen quite so many stars. The most she'd ever seen were from the deck of her father's yacht, at sea, on a clear, moonless night. It didn't compare at all to what she now saw.

Modification were complete, and the team began their descent. At about the fifteenth floor, a small piece of space debris ricocheted off a blast door and severed Ron's tether. London saw everyone Shego and Drakken falling. Thinking quickly, she spotted a nearby flagpole. She wrapped her tether around it so that Drakken and Shego fell past her and then came to a quick halt as the tether caught them. They reattached their boots to the blast doors and made their way back to the airlock.

As soon as they were inside, Drakken took off his helmet and breathed deeply.

"You saved our lives!" exclaimed Drakken.

"I just did what I had to do," replied London.

"You could've just cut us loose," argued Shego. "No one would've thought any less of you for it."

"I would've thought less of me. Contrary to popular belief, that is not how I treat my friends."

"Great job, London," congratulated Kim.

"Yeah," added Ron. "I'm sure glad Moseby let you tag along."

As soon as the others were gone, Drakken approached London.

"You know, I already owe you more than I could ever repay," observed Drakken.

"Yes," replied London. "There is one thing I need to do for me."

"Yes, anything!" exclaimed Drakken.

"Tell Shego how you feel about her!"

Drakken hung his head. "I don't know if I can do it. What if she doesn't feel the same about me?"

London smiled. "Then at least you'll have me to keep you company."

Drakken smiled back.

The five of them returned to the main lobby to find Moseby being menaced by an angry mob.

"Moseby, I haven't showered in two days!" complained one of the guests. "And this guy over here is running his hot tub!"

"Sir, I can assure you the hot tub has been permanently disabled and the gentleman's water ration has been cut in half," assured Moseby.

"Yeah, well what right do you have to do that?" protested the other gentleman. "I have a lower back problem! I need to soak my muscles. Besides, why shouldn't I get more water than him? I paid for a suite, he just has a regular guest room."

"Sir, the corporation will compensate you quite generously when we return to earth," assure Moseby.

"_If _we return to earth," said an elderly lady. "I could very well be spending my last days in this ghoulish freak show. Corporate can't do a thing for us out here, Moseby! It's just you."

"That's right, lady!" said one of the bellhops. "Moseby thinks he's all high and mighty because he's got Kim Possible in his corner!"

"Not to mention Shego and Dr. Drakken," said another guest. "I don't give hoot what the UN says about those two! They're filthy animals, and they always will be!"

"Now see here," protested Moseby. "I'll not suffer such aspersions to be cast upon my staff!"

"To heck with you and your staff, Moseby!" cried a middle-aged muscular fellow. "There's twenty of them and four hundred of us! We can take all of them on!"

"Yeah," cried various people at various times.

"Shut up!" cried Barkin, in a voice such as to wake the dead. The crowd fell silent. "What in the name of George S. Patton is wrong with you people? In case you haven't noticed, we're out in the middle of space here! This isn't a hotel anymore. Hotels are connected to roads and utility lines. Those are all gone now, back on earth. This is a starship now, and a starship has a chain of command. With a Jim Dandy commanding officer, at that. Moseby knows this ship better than anyone else. He knows her well enough to keep her running smooth in a crisis situation. If anyone else had been at the helm, we'd have run out of air, food and water weeks ago.

"You might not like some of Moseby's crew. I've had my scrapes with a few of them myself. But he knows who's got the talent to keep this ship afloat, and how to use it. So if all of you want to live to get back to earth and whine about this, then you'd best respect Moseby's authority. Do you get me?"

"Sir, yes sir!" cried the crowd in unison.

"That's more like it. Dismissed!"

Drakken came down to what had previously been the main lobby. It had been cleared off furniture, and converted into a volleyball court. He watched as Shego, Cody, and London faced off against Maddie, Zack, and Carey. Drakken wasn't sure who was winning, since nobody was keeping score, least of all him.

The sight of Shego in her bathing suit kept his attention. It was a modest one piece, but she still looked gorgeous in it. She looked gorgeous in anything, she thought. So many times, he'd wanted to give up on world domination and run away with her. Now here they were, having literally left the world behind. He knew London was right. The time had come.

"Hey Dr. D.," said Shego as the game dispersed. "See something you like?"

Blood filled Drakken's capillaries to turn his blue face purple. "No, I mean, yes, I mean..."

"Spit it out, man," coaxed Shego.

"I love you, Shego," he blurted out. Shego's mischievous grin turned into a blank expression. Tears began to well up in her eyes, something Drakken had seen only on rarest of occasions.

"Please say something, Shego," begged Drakken. "Anything."

"I really don't know what to say."

"Say what you feel. That's what I did."

"Okay, well, in the case...I love you, too."

Drakken and Shego looked deeply into one another's eyes for a moment. They leaned forward ever so slowly. London crept up behind Drakken, and Maddie crept up behind Shego, and together, forced the couple together for a deep passionate kiss. London and Maddie gave a high five before leaving the couple alone with their new found romance.

**End of Chapter Four. More to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starship Tipton**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Five

As the _Tipton _continued her journey onward and outward, the nature of communications with earth changed dramatically. The video feeds ceased in order to free up bandwidth for letters to and from home. As the weeks went by, the tone of these letters became increasingly more sorrowful.

To: moseby at boston dot tiptonhotels dot com

From: possible at middleton dot space dot gov

Date: January 12, 2009

Subject: Situation Report

Dear Captain Moseby:

The following information is extremely sensitive. I leave it your discretion as to when, how, and to whom to disseminate it.

Arwin's communications with our Dr. Torchio have reached a dead end. The original schematics indicated a system of control levers that were accessible from the kitchen. Unfortunately, near as we can tell, those systems were removed in the 1958 renovations. The mechanical guidance system is extremely sensitive, and must be manipulated from the correct points with the correct timing. We believe any attempt to tamper the system would only set the _Tipton _adrift in space.

There is a silver lining to this dark cloud. President Martinez has signed a bill authorizing and funding the participation of the United States Armed Forces in a joint international mission to Mars. The preparation phase of the mission will launch an unmanned supply vessel. This vessel will accelerate at rates too great to be endured by humans. It will arrive on Mars a few days prior to the _Tipton, _and will provide the necessary supplies to ensure your survival until the arrival of operational phase.

The operational phase consists of a vessel whose design we adapted from Samuel Tipton's original design. This vessel will transport staff and guests from the _Tipton _back to earth. There's just one catch: The vessel can only accommodate three hundred people. For this reason, we ask that you begin soliciting volunteers to populate a permanent colony on Mars.

This may be the last communication for awhile. Your current course places the sun's corona in the line of sight. Communication will be impossible for at least a month.

Simply put, your orders are to maintain your present course to Mars. It won't be easy, but your staff and guests have proven themselves resourceful beyond my highest expectations. I'm confident that you'll turn this unfortunate ordeal into one of mankind's greatest triumphs.

In the service of God and Country,

James T. Possible, PhD

To: kim at kimpossible dot com

From: possible at middleton dot space dot gov

Date: January 12, 2009

Subject: Parting words

My Dearest Kimberly Ann:

I would love to send you a video message, but it wouldn't be right for me to monopolize the bandwidth for such a thing. It's probably just as well. I've stopped trying to fight back the tears.

I want you to know that your mother and I love you dearly, and we are, always have been, immensely proud of you. I never doubted your ability to handle this crisis with unswerving ability and courage.

Please tell Ronald that we are also very proud of him. You and Ronald have always taken excellent care of one another, and I have no doubt you will continue to do so. You continue to have my full blessing to marry him.

I've run the numbers more times than I care to count. They tell me that this will all work out. But one thing being married and raising a family has taught me is that there's much more to life than just the numbers. I can't guarantee the outcome of this trial.

That's why I don't want you to put your life on hold any longer. Your mother and I have discussed this at length. While it has always been one of our grandest dreams to be a part of your wedding, we believe you and Ronald needn't wait for us to begin your life together. It is our wish that you proceed with the wedding in our absence.

Farewell, my dearest daughter. I pray that we'll meet again one day.

Your loving father,

James T. Possible, PhD

To: moseby at boston dot tiptonhotels dot com

From: possible at middleton dot space dot gov

Date: January 12, 2009

Subject: Eyes only: Wedding

Dear Captain Moseby:

I write this addendum on a more personal note.

I have instructed Kimberly and Ronald to proceed with the wedding in my absence. I realize it might be a strain on your resources, but frankly, I think you folks could use something to celebrate.

You run a tight ship, Moseby, and I'm quite pleased with how well you've taken care of my people. For this reason, I ask that you would do me the honor of giving my daughter in marriage on my behalf.

Thank you and God bless,

James T. Possible, PhD

Moseby granted Kim a day's leave in light of her father's last communication. She accepted, and spent the lion's share of the day in her suite, crying. Ron tried his best to comfort her, but finally concluded that she needed some time alone.

"I'll never understand women," said Ron as he accompanied Maddie on her lunch rounds.

"You know, Ron, women aren't really that hard to understand," said Maddie. "We're individuals, just like men."

Ron stuck his hand in his pocket and hung his head. "I understand that Kim's upset, and I'm upset that she's upset."

"But you don't understand why she's taking it so hard," surmised Maddie.

"You're right, I really don't. You miss your parents, right?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"And you've grappled with the possibility that you may never see them again, right?"

"Of course."

"And yet, you've managed to maintain your composure throughout this whole ordeal."

Maddie turned to face him. "Yeah, so?"

"Kim's normally the queen of composure. I'm sure there's a legitimate reason she's taking this so hard. I just wish I knew what it was. Maybe if I knew, I'd actually be able to help her through it."

Maddie stopped the cart and escorted Ron over to a Victorian sofa situated in the elevator lobby.

"Have you thought about how hard it is for Dr. Possible to let go of his daughter?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, I know it can't be easy. I really want to be a father, but that's one aspect I'm not looking forward to."

"So here's the deal: He's not only having to let go of his daughter in marriage, but he's also grappling with the fact that he may never see her again. You've told me in the past that Kim is very close to her father. They may be twelve light-minutes apart right now, but that sort of bond transcends even that sort of distance. She's feeling his pain with him, with a generous helping of her own. It's not just hard, it's damn overwhelming!"

"Cripes, I feel like such an idiot," said Ron as he buried his hand in his face.

Maddie patted him on the back. "As Kim would say, 'No big.' We all need help figuring these things out sometimes."

"So when should I try and talk to her about this?"

Maddie smiled. "Don't worry, she'll open up to you when she's ready."

As they continued on their rounds, Ron found himself once again at the door of Mr. Morgenstern. He gulped as he knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's you again," grumbled Morgenstern.

"Lunch is served," replied Ron, handing him a plate with an elegantly-prepared vegetable medley.

"Hey, this looks delicious!" exclaimed Morgenstern. "You've been holding out on me."

"Sir, if you'd just asked politely, I'd have explained that the bread had to be consumed first before it got moldy," explained Ron. "Keeping meat and vegetables frozen, on the other hand, is not a problem in space."

"Sorry I lost my cool with you, kid," apologized Morgenstern. "You and Moseby take good care of us."

Ron bowed and continued on his run. As soon as he finished, he returned to his suite. He knocked to make sure Kim wanted him around. When she opened the door, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed upon his shoulder. Ron held his future wife as closely as he'd done since they survived the Lowardian invasion.

"Kim, I don't pretend to fully understand what you're going through, but for whatever it's worth, I love you, and I'll always be here for you," said Ron, softly and sincerely.

"You're the best, Ron," she sobbed. "I love you so much."

A few days later, Kim and Ron awaited Moseby in his office. The photos had long since been removed, partly because the vibrations from the solid rocket motor caused them to continually rattle off their hooks, and partly because Moseby believe vanity was unbecoming of his newfound role.

Moseby arrived a few moments later.

"I apologize for the delay," explained Moseby. "I had to resolve a conflict of exercise room reservations."

"No big," replied Kim.

"I assume you're here about the wedding. The grand ballroom is of course at your disposal for both the ceremony and the reception. A number of musicians have offered their services free of charge, you'll have to speak to them individually. We just need to set a date."

"Well, nobody around here is sure how the switchover the the deceleration phase is going to affect things around here," noted Ron. "So we'd like to have the wedding before that. January twenty-sixth, to be specific."

Kim smiled. She couldn't think of a better present for her twentieth birthday than a wonderful, loving husband.

"Very good," said Moseby. "We'll have to make some modifications to your original arrangements, but I'm sure it'll be a grand occasion for all."

Moseby stopped Kim just after Ron left the room.

"Miss Possible?"

"What is it, Mr. Moseby?" she replied.

"I'd like to honor your father's desire for you to give you away. I just wanted to make sure you were alright with it."

"I'm more than alright with it, Mr. Moseby. Under the circumstances, I couldn't think of anyone better."

Kim and Ron waited at their table in the restaurant, where Shego and Drakken joined them. Though the restaurant served the same rations that room service delivered, the maitre'd nonetheless made the five star dining experience available to the _Tipton's _guests and staff. Both of them smiled as they watched Drakken and Shego arrive hand-in-hand.

"To what do we owe this evening," asked Drakken has he pulled out a chair for Shego, then took his seat.

"I think we'll get straight to the point," said Kim. "Shego, I'm sorry you weren't my first choice, and I hope my asking won't offend you, but...it would really make me happy if you'd be my Maid of Honor."

"And Dr. D.," added Ron, "I'm sure this is gonna be weird for both of us, but I'd like you to be my Best Man."

Drakken pondered the thought for a moment. Lots of his college friends had gotten married, and he'd never been asked so much as to be an usher.

"Yes, of course, I'd be honored," replied Drakken with great enthusiasm.

"Yes, yes, as would I," added Shego.

The conversation turned to random smalltalk for awhile before Ron accidentally glanced at Shego's thigh, upon which was Drakken's hand.

"What?" said Drakken. "You're not the least bit surprised we're a couple?"

Kim laughed. "Dr. D., I saw it in the way you looked her the very first time you and I crossed paths. Frankly, I think it's about freakin' time!"

_About freakin' time, _thought Ron. _About freakin' time for everything going on aboard this ship._

**End of Chapter Five. Stay tuned for the wedding!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: It doesn't have any bearing on my story, but most of the KP wedding stories I've read were officiated by a "priest." Is there anything in-canon to suggest the Possibles are Catholic, Anglican, or Eastern Orthodox?_

_A/N: Barkin's dialog is adapted from actual ecclesiastical documents. Citation appears at the end of the chapter._

**Starship Tipton**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Five

Ron Stoppable, dressed elegantly in a black tuxedo, custom-made for him by the hotel's tailor, sat chattering his teeth. He tried to calm himself by listening to the preludes being played as the guests took their seats.

_Lord of all creation_

_Of water, earth, and sky_

_The heavens are your tabernacle_

_Glory to the Lord on High_

_God of Wonders beyond our galaxy_

_You are holy, holy_

_The Universe declares your majesty_

_You are holy, holy_

_Lord of heaven and earth_

_Lord of heaven and earth_

Among the distinguished guests shot out into space aboard the starship _Tipton _were the popular Christian group Hizzouse of Jacob, whose offer to perform a few songs for the wedding Kim and Ron had graciously accepted. Nothing they had sung so far had offended Ron's Jewish sensibilities, and he decided their selection was rather appropriate under the circumstances.

Drakken came into the groom's dressing room to look in on his charge.

"Oh, for pity's sake, Stoppable! You're marrying one of the most desirable women on or off earth! You should be leaping for joy!" whined Drakken.

"Yeah, Dr. D., that's the thing," explained Ron. "I'm about to spend the rest of my life being not good enough for her."

Drakken slapped Ron lightly, which seemed to cure him of his jitters.

"Good enough? Who cares about good enough? Am I good enough for Shego? Hex no! Do I accept her love with gratitude? You're freaking right I do! Swallow your pride, man, and count your blessings!"

Ron had always believed on some level that the universe operated according to a plan, and that everything happened for a reason. Ron loved Felix like a brother, but he realized at this moment that his second-string best man had done something Felix couldn't have: figuratively and literally slap some sense into him.

"It's time," informed Zack Martin. Drakken and Ron took their place in line.

_A/N: Been awhile since I've been to a wedding. Feel free to correct me on the order._

The bridal party began their procession, the men clad in black tuxedos, the maids in strapless dresses matching Shego's preferred color scheme. First came Carey Martin, escorted by Arwin Hawkhauser. Next came Maddie Fitzpatrick, escorted by Zack Martin. Next came London Tipton, escorted by Cody Martin. Then, as though they were a preview of coming attractions, came the witnesses, Shego and Dr. Drakken.

Ron made the journey down the aisle solo, his left shoulder feeling extremely empty in the absence of his recently-departed pink rodent pal. Steve Barkin also made the trip solo, clad in a black jacket and trousers, a red tunic, and a white wrap-around clerical collar. He carried a bible and a prayer book in front of him, just a few inches from his chest.

The string quartet changed their tune to Pachabel's _Canon. _The crowd stood and turned, and cameras flashed all over the place. Marion Moseby made the procession with tears in his eyes. He'd often wished for a daughter of his own, and he made a mental note to thank Dr. Possible for allowing him to share this moment with his daughter.

On Moseby's arm was an exquisitely beautiful bride. Kim had chosen the simplest of veils, which complemented her simple, yet elegant sleeveless wedding dress with chapel-length train. Looking upon his bride, Ron cherished the fact that she had earned the right to wear white on her wedding day. She would always been his alone, and he would always be hers alone.

"Dearly beloved," began Barkin, choking back tears, "We are gathered here in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony.

"Marriage was instituted by God himself in the time of man's innocency and uprightness. The Lord God said 'It is not good that man should be alone; I will make a helper comparable to him.'"

Barkin continued with the opening sentences and prayer. Then the time came to give away the bride.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" asked Barkin.

"With her father's full blessing, I do," announced Moseby, who then took Kim's right hand and gave it to Barkin, giving it a gentle pat before taking his seat. Barkin took Ron's right hand, and joined it with Kim's. He paused the ceremony for a congregational hymn. When the hymn finished, Barkin resumed the ceremony. Given Barkin's background, Kim and Ron had agreed to a very traditional exchange of vows.

"Ronald Stoppable, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live with her after God's commandments in the holy estate of marriage? And will you love her, honor and cherish her, so long as you both shall live?"

Ron silently thanked Drakken for the slap in the face. "I will," he replied, joyful trembling in his voice.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live with him after God's commandments in the holy estate of marriage? And will you love him, honor and cherish him, so long as you both shall live?"

Kim nodded, her resolve stronger than ever. "I will."

Deciding they didn't want prompting from Barkin, Kim and Ron had memorized their vows.

"I, Ronald Stoppable, take you, Kimberly Ann Possible...to be my wedded wife...and I do promise and covenant before God and these witnesses..." Ron began to cry. "...to be your loving and faithful husband, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow...as long as we both shall live."

Kim made no effort to hold back her tears. "I, Kimberly Ann Possible, take you, Ronald Stoppable, to be my wedded husband, and I do promise and covenant before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow...as long as we both shall live."

Drakken handed the rings to Barkin, who intern handed one of them to Ron.

"This ring I give you," said Ron. "As a symbol and pledge of constant faith and abiding love."

Barkin then handed the other ring to Kim, who responded likewise. Barkin paused the ceremony once again for an original arrangement of 1 Corinthians 13, which Carey Martin performed with Hizzouse of Jacob. Barkin then offered a closing prayer.

"Then, by the authority vested in me by holy and apostolic church," said Barkin, "And in accordance with the United Nations Space Treaty, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. Amen. You may kiss your bride."

Ron was anything but timid as he drew Kim in for the most passionate kiss he had ever given her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Barkin in his loudest voice. "It is my great and distinct honor to present to you, for the first time, Mister and Missus Ron Stoppable!"

The crowd rose immediately to their feet and filled the halls of the _Tipton _with their applause.

As traditional of a ceremony as Kim and Ron had planned, something had to be done in true KP style. Kim and Ron leaped forward and tumbled their way down the aisle and out of the ballroom. Once outside, Arwin walked behind Ron just in time to catch him as he fainted.

"Hey, sleepy-head," teased Kim as she woke Ron with a kiss.

"Oh, hey KP," replied a still-dizzy Ron. "Can I still call you that?"

Kim smiled warmly. "Always! Are you gonna be okay for the reception?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I was just a little overwhelmed marrying the most desirable woman on or off earth."

Kim looked up at Ron's best man. "Drakken, have you been using corny villain dialog on my man?"

Drakken threw his hands in the air. "Hey, it got him to the altar, didn't it?"

Kim nodded. "That's what a best man is for. Good job!"

It took only a half hour to change the ballroom from a wedding chapel into a reception hall. The bridal party, being millions of miles from the sites in Boston at which they intended to pose for pictures, wasted no time in arriving.

Moseby took on his double-duty as Father of the Bride and as Master of Ceremonies for the reception.

"Welcome, one and all, to the wedding feast of Mister and Missus Ron Stoppable! Unfortunately, the food will be somewhat sparse, as we're still rationing, but there's plenty of champagne to go around! I'll ask my first officer, Mr. Barkin to offer a blessing."

Barkin blessed the food, and Moseby continued.

"With that, please enjoy the hospitality of the Tipton family, and join them in wishing the bride and groom a long and prosperous life together. And now, I present the Best Man, Dr. Drew Lipsky, or as he's better known, Dr. Drakken."

Drakken ascended the podium, much to his surprise, to the sound of applause.

"Thank you, Captain Moseby," replied Drakken. "What can I say about Ron Stoppable? I've called him a buffoon, I've ridiculed the perpetual falling of his trousers." The crowd laugh. Drakken's mood became somber. "I've tried time and again to destroy him and his bride. They endured, they persevered, they never gave up on me, they found it in their hearts to forgive me. Without them, I would be dead, or rotting away in a prison cell. And yet, thanks to them, here I am, once again able to show my face in polite society." Drakken raised his glass. "Here's to you, Ron and Kim Stoppable, to the ultimate success of your most challenging mission yet: your life together."

Glasses clinked all over the place, alternating with the sound of applause.

After several more toasts had been offered, Kim ascended the podium.

"I know it's not customary for the bride to offer a toast. Given that, there are many guests who are here with us in spirit. I'd like to offer a toast to the most distinguished of those guests, and I'd like London Tipton to offer it with me."

London took her glass of champagne and ascended the podium next to Kim.

"We're here today, celebrating with the whole universe as a backdrop, sharing a man's dream, and making his dream a reality. This is as much his day as it is mine." Kim and London lifted their glasses together. "To Samuel Tipton. Wherever you are, you did it! You brought humanity to the stars!"

"To Samuel Tipton," echoed London. "Here, here."

Glasses clinked and applause sounded.

The band began to play, and Carey Martin relinquished her post at the bride's table and took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Carey. "Almost three years ago, our couple saved the world, as they've done so many times, and got to their junior prom just in time for the last dance. They danced to this song for the first time as a couple, so it's good and right that they dance to it to for the first time as man and wife."

Kim and Ron took to the floor as Carey began to sing:

_I know we've been,_

_Friends Forever,_

_But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new._

_And after all this time,_

_I've opened up my eyes,_

_Now I see._

_You were always with me!_

_Could it be,_

_You and I,_

_Never imagined?_

_Could it be,_

_Suddenly,_

_I'm fallin' for you?_

_Could it be?_

_You were right here beside me,_

_And I never knew?_

_Could it be,_

_That it's true,_

_That it's you?_

Drakken and Shego stood face to face, slowly moving about the floor. Drakken saw Cody and London move behind Shego. As soon as Cody and Shego had their backs to one another, London gave a wink a dropped a small jewelry box into Drakken's hand.

Carey sang several more slow songs before the time came for the throwing of the bouquet and garter. A large crowd of women showed gather behind Kim as she tossed the bouquet over her head. It touched London's fingers first, but London let it bounce into Maddie's hands. Maddie screamed in jubilation as she took hold of the bouquet.

Ron made quite the production of removing Kim's garter. Once he had done so, he made an equally large production of tossing it over his head into a crowd of men. Drakken stealthily gave Zack Martin a swift kick in the buttocks, which made him jump just high enough to catch the garter.

The dancing resumed, and Maddie took her place with Zack.

"You know," said Maddie. "Just because we caught the bouquet and garter doesn't mean we'll be married to _each other."_

Zack laughed. "That's just silly superstition."

"But?" said Maddie.

"Maddie, I know you're three years older than me..."

"Three and a half," she interrupted.

"But Ron told me everything happens for a reason, and there has to be a reason we're stuck out here in space together."

"Zack, if you're trying to say something, just spit it out."

"At least until we get back to earth, I'd like for you to be my girlfriend."

Maddie's eyes went open wide. Could this be what Ron meant when he said a guy-friend would come to his senses? No, it couldn't be, she thought. Zack had always had a crush on her. Then again, she thought, he had been pursuing other interests lately. Just like Ron and Kim. Yes, that was it! Zack had finally worked up the manhood to quit playing around and go for the gusto.

"I think I'd like to give that a shot," she replied, finally. Zack drew her down to his height and kissed her.

"You call that a kiss?" she said as she came back. Zack dipped her once again and stole her breath. Maddie came back up thoroughly winded.

"Much better," she gasped.

Barkin stepped up to the microphone. "All right, listen up! Somebody better get their butt up here and relieve Miss Martin so she can dance with me!"

Carey smiled, finding Barkin's brashness quite attractive. Drakken and Moseby ascended the stage.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," announced Moseby. "I think it's time to pick up the pace a bit here. But first, Dr. Drakken has an announcement."

"Would Shego please join me on stage?" requested Drakken. Shego walked up stage. Drakken descended upon bended knee before her, and Moseby held up the microphone for him.

"Shego," said Drakken. "You've always been the only one for me, and you always will be." He opened the jewelry case to reveal a spectacular diamond engagement ring. "Will you be my wife?"

Shego picked him up by his bow tie and brought his face close to hers.

"Of course, yes!" she said, and kissed him. The crowd cheered.

"Hey, didn't you say something about picking up the pace?" said Shego. Drakken smiled as he picked up the guitar and Moseby took his place behind the keyboard. Shego laughed, which was just the right prompt for Drakken to begin the song with a guitar riff.

Moseby's fingers did an elaborate dance on the keyboard. Moseby sang, with Shego coming in on the harmonies:

_Dark in the city, night is a wire_

_Steam in the subway, earth is a fire_

_Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_

_Woman you want me, give me a sign_

_And catch my breathing even closer behind_

_Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

The dancing and reverie went on into the wee hours of the morning. The bride and groom left first, and then the guests started filtering back to their rooms. Bring up the rear were Moseby and Drakken, stumbling about, trying to stabilize one another.

"Drakken, I do declare," slurred Moseby, his false affect completely. "You...are..._awesome!"_

"No, no, no," slurred Drakken. "_You_, are awesome."

"Hey, man, which one of us has that _fine_-looking woman?"

"That would be Ron Stoppable."

"Ron Stoppable," said Moseby, taking about ten seconds to say it. "Looks like his pants are coming off again!"

"Oh yeah," slurred Drakken. "But not by accident, let me tell you what!"

Shego shook her head as the two inebriated friends made their way to the elevators.

Earlier that evening, Ron had carried his bride across the threshold of their suite. A few hours later, Kim came out to find her husband sitting by the side of an empty hot tub.

"Hey Ron," said Kim in a sultry voice. "Moseby said we could fill up that hot tub just for tonight."

"I dunno, Kim," said Ron. "Maybe we should just turn in."

Kim's sly smile turned into a frown. "Ron, you're so not getting into the spirit of this wedding night thing."

"Kim, I've never been with a woman before."

"Um, yeah, and I've never been with a man before. That's a good thing."

Ron sighed and nodded.

"Besides, Ron, you've seen me naked."

It was true. While Ron had always tried his best to keep his back turned when Kim was bathing or changing clothes in the field, his occasional glances confirmed for him that the carpet did, in fact, match the drapes.

"That's different. We weren't going out, and I wasn't really doing anything. I don't know how good I'll be."

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and started leading him toward the bed. His trademark boxer shorts began to feel unusually tight in the front. "You don't have to be spectacular. We'll figure that out. For now, just be you."

"Kim..." Ron started to say as Kim fell down on the bed and pulled him on top of her.

"Make love to me," whispered Kim into her husband's ear. Needing no further encouragement, Ron began tenderly kissing his wife. He figured the rest out on his own with a minimum of complications.

**End of Chapter Six. More to come!**

Works Cited

(2007). _Book of church order of the Presbyterian Church in America_.

Lawrenceville, Georgia: Office of the Stated Clerk of the General Assembly

of the Presbyterian Church in America.


	7. Chapter 7

**Starship Tipton**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Seven

Ron Stoppable roamed the halls of the _Tipton_, feeling as he were on top of all worlds. The ship's complement had initially been thrilled for him, especially since most of them had attended the wedding. After about a month, however, it started to get old.

"Stoppable!" shouted Barkin, seeming to come out of nowhere as he often did.

"Good morning, Mr. Barkin," said Ron, undeterred from his sunny disposition.

"Wipe that sleazy grin off your face, Stoppable, or I'll wipe it off for you!" ordered Barkin.

Ron's smiled turned to a frown. "Yes, sir. Just a little happier than usual today."

"And why it that, Stoppable?" inquired Barkin.

Ron sighed. "My wife finally stopped throwing up. Funny thing is, it didn't even slow her down. Other than going to the John to look for Ralph, she's been walking on sunshine, just like me."

Barkin scratched his chin. "I'm a decent field medic, but we really would be better off with the services of a flight surgeon. I don't know much about motion sickness except it shouldn't last that long."

The _Tipton _had switched over to deceleration mode just after the wedding. The sudden loss of gravity, combined with the gyrations of the ship, had caused an epidemic of motion sickness throughout the ship.

"Morning, Mr. Moseby," said Ron as Moseby walked by on his morning rounds.

"Mr. Stoppable," said Moseby. "How's the wife feeling?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Oh, thank heavens!" exclaimed Moseby, greatly relieved.

"Hey hey, don't go celebrating my victories."

"I apologize," said Moseby. "It just served to remind me that although it's been smooth sailing so far, I'm always one mechanical failure, one power outage, or one flu epidemic away from total pandemonium."

"Don't sweat it, Mr. Moseby," assured Ron. "We've got your back."

Moseby smiled. "Yes, and I continue to be grateful for your help."

"Four weeks late!" exclaimed Ron as he returned to his suite. "How could you be four weeks late and not tell me?"

"Because this can't possibly be happening to me!" replied Kim. "This is the worst possible time."

"Well, Kim, I probably don't have to tell you these things happen whether you're ready for them or not. Take Rockwaller, for example." Ron referred to Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's high school cheerleading rival. She didn't tell anyone, including the child's father, Señor Senior, Jr., that she was three months gone when high school ended. Junior only started asking questions after she started showing. He of course married her, and by all reports, they were having a perfectly miserable life together.

"Way wrong answer, Ron!" shouted Kim. Ron reckoned that if Kim had been Shego, he'd be an overcooked leftover right about now.

Ron hung his head. "You're right. I'm sorry. Maybe one of these days, I'll learn not to put my foot in my mouth." Ron put his arms around his wife's neck. "I know you're feeling overwhelmed right now. I know we're under a lot of stress, and we were hoping for a better time. But Kim, you and I both have always wanted to start a family. We're starting much sooner than we thought we would, and that's going to require some major adjustments. But you're wrong about one thing, Kim: This isn't the worst possible time. We're surrounded by good friends who will do anything to make sure we're taken care of."

Ron placed a hand on his wife's belly. She gave him a funny look.

"What?" said Ron.

Kim giggled, pointing at her groin. "The baby's down here. It won't be in my abdominal cavity for at least another month."

Ron shrugged. "Hey, I waited until senior year to take health class and got a D, remember?"

Ron escorted his wife over to the couch and sat down with her.

"Besides, according to my calculations, our kid will be the first child born on Mars."

Kim smiled. "I have to admit, that's pretty cool."

Maddie sat on the roof of the _Tipton_. Arwin had managed to safely punch a few additional holes, allowing for things like easier access and stargazing. London normally spent a few minutes outside everyday to gather her thoughts. Maddie often joined her. This time, she decided to remain for a spell when London went inside.

Zack Martin came up beside Maddie and put his arm around here. Though they wouldn't be able to cuddle very well in EVA suits, they would at least be able to communicate without using their radios.

"Any particular reason you wanted to meet me out here?" asked Zack.

"It's only place I've ever been where it can truly be just you and me," replied Maddie.

"You sound awfully serious," observed Zack.

"Zack, these last few weeks have been awesome. I've really gotten to see how beautiful you are on the inside...not that you're hard on the eyes at all on the outside."

"Good save," commented Zack.

"Zack, I really want this relationship to go the distance, but if that's going to happen, I need to be up front with you about something."

"What is it? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Maddie sighed. "I've decided to stay on Mars."

"May I ask why?"

"My life never really had any direction back on earth. And now, here I am, making history. It's awesome. I love it. I want to keep doing it."

"So let me see if I have this straight: You want to be with me, but in order for us to stay together, I have to commit to living on Mars with you?"

Maddie nodded. "That's about the size of it. Have you thought at all about what you're going to do?"

Zack shook his head. "For most of this trip, I assumed I'd be going back to earth. Once Mr. Moseby made the announcement, I honestly didn't know which way to turn. I think Cody might want to stay, as well. It's all of his nerdiest dreams come true."

"And your mom?"

"I'm not sure, but I think if we both want to stay on Mars, she'll stay with us."

"You don't have to decide right now, you know."

"Yeah," said Zack. "I need to some time to think about it."

Well after midnight, Drakken lie awake. Shego awoke to find him still in that state.

"Good grief, Drew!" mumbled the only member of the human race allowed to call him that. "Have you managed to get any sleep at all?"

"Not a wink," replied Drakken. "Shego, do you want to go back to earth?"

Shego turned over, rolled her eyes, and stared at the ceiling. "Crap, I dunno. I could go either way, honestly. Why, do you want to go back to earth?"

Drakken pondered for a moment. "No. I don't."

"Why not?"

Drakken turned to face his bride-to-be. "Shego, you should see the way they look at me at work. And they think I don't hear them murmuring behind my back, but I do."

"Who cares," said Shego. "So they don't like you? Big deal, at least they treat you with respect most of the time."

"Because someone they never met in some building in New York they've never been to told them to. Shego, I was never one of them. Not even before I became a villain."

Shego sighed, and sat up in bed. "You know, Drew, I can really relate to that."

Shego thought back to her days as a superhero with Team Go. Even in those days, she was never quite sure of who she really was. Was she a superhero who defended Go City from the forces of evil, or was she the rebellious juvenile delinquent product of a Catholic school education gone bad? She honestly didn't know. Then her opportunity had come in the form of a supervillain, just starting out. She knew enough about villainy to help him get started. Though this relationship, Shego had found that the world of villainy was full of misfits, just like her.

So here she stood, having come full circle. She was back to being somewhere in the gray area between heroism and villainy, once again looking for where she belonged. Having come to terms with her feelings for Drakken, it helped somehow that he had somewhere to go and wanted to take her with him.

"Mars would be a great place to start over," noted Shego.

"Precisely!" exclaimed Drakken. "It's just like London said: Everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone. All of humanity. You and I together can be the architects of that second chance."

Shego pondered for a moment. "It sounds a lot like world domination, except it actually helps people, and doesn't subjugate anyone's will."

"Yes!" cried Drakken. "It's exactly what we've been looking for all these years!"

Shego smiled. "You sold me, Drew. Let's do this!"

The next day, London went looking for Drakken, and found him working on the water reclamation system.

"Don't tell me the plumbing's busted again!" cried London.

Drakken laughed. "No, nothing quite so dramatic. Just a little routine maintenance, keeping the system running at top efficiency."

"What's this I hear about you and Shego staying on Mars?" asked London.

"That's the general idea," said Drakken from under the pipes.

"And what brought you to this decision?"

Drakken emerged from the pipes. "I remembered what you'd told me about everyone deserving a second chance. If I can help things get off to a good start on Mars, it could be a second chance for all of humanity."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you."

Drakken could sense the sorrow in her voice.

"London, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, see, the thing is...I'm not sure I want to go back to earth, either."

Drakken's face went blank with surprise. "I must admit, I least expected this from you, of all people."

London scowled. "Why? Because I'm rich?"

Drakken gulped. "Well...yes. I mean, I always thought of you as someone who thoroughly enjoyed her glamorous jet-set lifestyle."

London sighed. "I used to. But Dr. D., I'm not as stupid as people think I am. I know my father has committed considerable financial resources to this mission. Whatever's left after that will probably be paid out in settlements to angry guests and their families. Whatever cash I have with me out here isn't worth the pulp it's printed on. Let's face it, I'm not rich anymore. And you know what? I'm really okay with it. Whatever we've become out here, I'm really happy to be a part of it. I don't know if there's a place for me back on earth anymore. Especially with you and Shego and Maddie staying behind, and Carey and the twins thinking about it."

Drakken felt compelled to hug London, something he'd done very little of thus far in his life.

"I don't want you to stay just because of me. I'm an ugly blue old man still trying to find his place in the universe."

London began to cry. "You may be old, and you may be blue, but you're not ugly, and you're my friend!"

"And I'll always be your friend. As your friend, I want you to do whatever you think is right for you."

Moseby generated a communique for delivery as soon as the _Tipton _reestablished contact with earth.

To: possible at middleton dot space dot gov

From: moseby at boston dot tiptonhotels dot com

Date: February 27, 2009

Subject: Revised Mars Colonist List

Dear Dr. Possible:

The following members of my crew have elected to remain on Mars as residents of the permanent colony:

Madeleine Fitzpatrick

Drew Lipsky (alias: "Dr. Drakken.")

Shana Gomez (alias: "Shego.")

London Tipton

Carey Martin

Zack Martin

Cody Martin

Stephen Barkin

Others are taking it under advisement. I will keep you apprised of their decisions. I would be happy to forward any personnel records so that you might decide how their gifts and abilities would be best used in the new colony.

Your Servant,

Marion Moseby, Esq.

Kim and Ron examined the list, still in awe that so many people have already volunteered.

"Ron," said Kim. "You don't wanna stay on Mars, do you?"

"As if," said Ron with a dismissive wave of the hand. "I'll have you know I plan on having the grandmother of all Bueno Nacho feasts when I get home!"

Kim laughed. "That's my man," she said as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

**End of Chapter Seven.**

_A/N: Hey, I'm as surprised as you are that it's gone on this long. Stay tuned!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Starship Tipton**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Eight

As she entered her second trimester, Kim Stoppable found herself unable to perform many of the duties to which she had become accustomed. She also consumed more than her fair share of rations. Thankfully, several crew members volunteered to pick up the slack, and several of the guests cut back on their rations so Kim and her unborn child could eat.

Very early one morning, Moseby awoke to find that he'd fallen asleep at his desk the previous night. This had always been a relatively common occurrence for him, even in his earth-side days working at the Tipton. A far less common, but hardly unknown event that now occurred was that the contents of his desk were now floating freely about the office. Moseby assumed, correctly, that the solid rocket motor had ceased to fire.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door, followed by magnetic boot-clad Shego flinging it open.

"Hey, rise and shine, Moseby," said Shego. "Get your butt up to the situation room. Earth's back online."

Moseby floated up to the situation room, where, for the first time in months, the image of Dr. James Possible appeared on screen. He looked much older, having acquired a few wrinkles, and gone almost completely gray. Most correctly assumed this to be the effects of emotional wear. Kim Stoppable couldn't help but break down in tears at the sight of her father.

"Starship _Tipton_, we've received your recent attempt at communication. This means that our attempt to deploy a network of relay probes has proven successful.

"One of our remote telescopes on Mars had been observing the _Tipton _on approach. The probe lost visual sometime last night, which we know is no cause for alarm. The probe was tracking the distinctive blue flame emitted by your solid rocket booster. We've deduced that your solid rocket motor has ceased firing and the _Tipton _is preparing for orbital insertion in a few days.

"I have good news and bad news for you. The bad news is, though Tipton obviously figured out how to get his ship into Mars orbit, he never did figure how to land her safely. The good news is, we've taken care of that detail. All modules of the unmanned phase of the mission report operational, including the interceptor module. This module will rendezvous with you in Mars orbit. It contains a shuttle that can take fifteen of you at a time. This means it'll probably take a few weeks to get all of you planet-side, but once you're there, you'll be able to set up housekeeping in short order.

"Once you've evacuated, you have a decision to make. The interceptor module is programmed for two contingencies: It can maintain _Tipton's _orbit until it runs out of fuel, or it can deorbit her on the far side of the planet. Only the captain can make the decision to scuttle the ship. Moseby, I have every confidence that you'll make the right decision.

"Keep those letters coming, everyone. We miss you back home. We look forward to seeing most of you again. As for the rest of you, we appreciate your enthusiasm, and we're certain you'll be an asset to the new colony. So, ladies and gentlemen, in case I haven't made it clear, welcome to Mars! Middleton, out."

A few days later, the _Tipton _approached Mars. London and Maddie sat outside in their space suits, watching the red planet grow ever so much closer every minute.

"Look at that, Maddie," said London. "That's our new home."

"Yeah," said Maddie. "If someone told me a year ago you'd be living on Mars, I'd call the funny farm to come pick them up!"

London chuckled. "Yeah, I wouldn't have pictured me here, either. I probably would've said iron red isn't my color."

Maddie laughed out loud. "That is exactly what you'd say."

"You mean that's what I would've said," corrected London. "Seriously, Maddie, ever since this trip started, I feel like a different person."

"You are a different person, London. Not one of us is the same person they were when they left. But you know something? I really like the new London."

"Me too! And I really like the new Maddie!"

"Me too!"

Meanwhile, Ron attended to the needs of his pregnant wife.

"Ron, do you think maybe you could get me some watermelon?" requested Kim.

"KP, I told you yesterday, we don't have any watermelon!" insisted Ron.

"Well, why not? All this gourmet food, and no watermelon? What's up with that?"

"Melons don't freeze well," explained Ron. "They turn to mush when they thaw."

The baby provided an abrupt subject-change. "Ooh," said Kim. "I just felt the baby move."

Ron placed his hand on his wife's belly. He could feel it moving ever so slightly.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" speculated Kim.

"Dunno, last I checked there weren't any ultrasound machines on board," replied Ron. "It's just as well. I'd kind of like to be surprised."

"Me too," said Kim.

After six long months in transit, the _Tipton _had finally achieved Mars orbit. It took only a few days for the interceptor module to locate it. The module positioned itself beneath the _Tipton_, inserting a fitting shaft into the cavity where once burned the solid rocket motor. Moseby and everyone else in the main lobby at the time had their wits scared out of them by a tunnel-boring probe that came up through the floor.

"Real subtle," commented Shego, boarding the elevator just beneath the drill head. She returned from the innards of the machine a few moments later with her report.

"Fifteen passenger luxury reentry module, as advertised," reported Shego. "It says we'll be in position to launch in two hours."

"Very good," responded Moseby. "Landing party will consist of Shego, Drakken, Hawkhauser, Stoppable, and Barkin in command."

"That's only five people," noted Shego. "The shuttle seats fifteen, and we'll need at least that many to get anything functional down there."

Moseby rolled his eyes. "Very well. Tipton, Fitzpatrick, Martin boys..."

Moseby had tried his level best to get fifteen people he thought could be trusted around sensitive equipment without including himself. No matter how much he stretched his imagination, he failed to exclude himself.

"Are you quite sure you know what you're doing?" asked Moseby, clinging for dear life to the shoulder restraints that held him to his spot on the wall.

"I got kicked out of Annapolis, Moseby," commented Shego. "I landed an F-14 on a carrier deck in hurricane force winds. This is child's play."

All went smoothly as the shuttle pushed off. Things started to get a little rough, however, when the shuttle hit the atmosphere. Moseby began to scream like a little girl.

"Barkin, could you shut him up?" requested Shego.

"With all due respect, sir, pull yourself together!" demanded Barkin. Moseby shut up, fearing that Barkin could do far worse to his person than an atmospheric reentry could.

Within a few minutes, the shuttle had touched down within a kilometer of its target. The shoulder restraints released, and those not properly trained dropped to the floor. London looked at Shego for a moment or two, looking rather confused.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can say it this time."

London clapped her hands. "Yay, gravity!"

Everyone suited up, and Barkin found the compartment containing a flagpole with an American flag flying above a flag containing the Tipton family crest.

"You do realize that whoever steps out of this dinghy first will be the first human to walk on Mars," observed Barkin. Some debate transpired as to who would go first, before Shego settled the issue.

"I think London should go first," suggested Shego. "Let's face it, if not for her family, the wheel of bureaucracy might never have turned this far."

The team nodded in agreement. London descended the ladder, and Barkin handed her the flag when she reached the bottom.

"Just what do you think you're doing," demanded Moseby, observing Ron connecting his iPod to the comm system.

"I think an occasion as auspicious as this demands the appropriate tunage," replied Ron.

Moseby shuddered to think what Ron would play, but said nothing and made his way down the ladder.

After a few minutes of walking, the team found themselves within sight of the actual landing pad, adjacent to which lay a ring with grommets, clearly intended for the planting of the flags of the participant nations: The United States, Canada, Russia, the United Kingdom, China, France, Japan, and India.

Ron pressed play as London slowly approached the ring. Moseby smiled as he heard Aaron Copland's _Fanfare for the Common Man _playing over the comm system. London made a huge production out of planting the flag, taking the entire finale to do so. As soon as she'd done so, all of those back aboard the _Tipton_ watching the video feed applauded.

Barkin dropped his salute and got down to business. "Okay, people, we've got work to do here."

The team found their temporary headquarters, a small modular building about the size of a construction office trailer. They spent several hours just disconnecting the parachutes from the cargo containers strewn about the site. They used the provided nuclear-powered tractors to move the various pieces around, the most important of which was a water extraction plant, designed to sit upon the glacier beside which they sat.

The team began assembling the main buildings, tents in essence, made from the same self-repairing technology that comprised Kim Possible's battle suit. After a hard day's work, they had assembled the main sleeping quarters, power and water plants. The rations came in containers that could be connected directly to mess building.

"Oh my gosh," said London as she looked upon what had been accomplished so far. "This must have cost billions of dollars."

Maddie nodded. "Actually, just under a trillion. Word is, thanks to your dad, investors were lined up around the block to help with this. I never I thought I'd say this, but congratulations, London. The Tiptons are heroes."

As anticipated, even with two trips a day, it took almost two weeks to evacuate the _Tipton_. Kim Stoppable had been aboard the first load of passengers, as most agreed that an expecting mother was foremost among "women and children." As more people arrived, those who were able assisted in assembling the rest of the colony. By the end of two weeks, a small city had emerged on Mars.

"London," said Moseby as he sought London and found her in the command center. "May I have a word with you?"

"What is it, Moseby?" she replied.

"Apparently, the bureaucrats have approved your request to name this facility 'Mosebyville.'"

"It wasn't just me. We took a vote."

Moseby scowled. "Yes, but you might have consulted me first."

London frowned. "Oops, my bad!"

Kim sat in her quarters, listening to a message from her father.

"It's good to be hearing from you again, Kimmie. I was started to worry that I'd never see you again, so I'm thrilled that you're coming back to earth. Something I have to admit I wasn't thrilled about at first was the idea of your having kids so soon.

"But then, I don't want to be a hypocrite. As I've probably told you, your mother and I had only been married two months when we found out we were expecting you. With me in grad school, and her just starting out, we weren't quite ready. But the Good Lord provided, and you've brought more joy into our lives than we could ever express. I pray that your child will bring you and Ronald as much joy.

"I stand by my decision to have you go ahead with the wedding without me. That said, not having been there may have made it harder to let go. But let go I must. Ronald is the man in you life now, and it's good and right for me to stand aside. My prayers go with you always. I look forward to meet my grandchild upon your return. Possible, out."

Kim came out to the mess hall, and decided to join in on a girl-talk session already in progress.

"No freakin' way," said Shego.

"It's true! Cross my heart and hope to diet," responded London.

"You're a virgin? Man, I gotta stop reading those tabloids! And what about you, Maddie?"

Maddie smiled and nodded. "It's like Kim Possible used to say: The virginity and the wedding vows are a package deal."

"I forgot to mention that comes with cramping and back-pain," interrupted Kim. The girls laughed. "Shego, I'd lay odds that you're not a virgin."

Shego let out a belly laugh. "Girl, please! I was the definitive out-of-control Catholic schoolgirl! I was fourteen when it happened, and I don't even remember it that well."

"Well, you certainly weren't living that kind of lifestyle when you were my arch-nemesis," observed Kim.

Shego's smiled faded. "There were a few guys here and there, but you're right, I got a lot less action once I started hanging around Dr. D."

"So, maybe you always knew on some level he was the guy for you," suggested Maddie.

Shego nodded. "Though I have to admit, the mind-control chip didn't endear him to me very much."

Kim smiled at Shego. "Believe me, that was as humiliating for me as it was for you."

Kim changed the subject. "So Shego, all these years and I had no idea you were Latina."

"Yeah, the mutation kind of hides it," replied Shego. "My dad came over from Cuba when he was just a baby. He grew up in Miami, then he went to MIT and met my mom, the palest Irish girl in Boston. They got married, moved to Go City, had my brother Hector, and then me."

London batted her eyelashes. "That would explain those gorgeous green eyes of yours."

Shego turned even greener as she blushed. "Oh, stop it! I am not gorgeous!"

"Girl, you so are," assured Kim. "I've always thought so. Doesn't Drakken ever tell you that?"

"Only all the time. Honestly, I think he tries way too hard."

"Would you rather he didn't try hard enough?" asked Maddie. "Or not at all? He might not be the most socially-graced guy in the solar system, but it's obvious how much he cares for you. Cut the guy some slack."

"Oh my gosh!" interrupted London. "Would you look at that!"

The girls turned their heads to see that which had caught London's attention. Across the mess hall, Steve Barkin and Carey Martin sat and talked, holding one another's hand across the table, lost in one another's eyes.

"There's something I thought I'd never see," commented Kim.

"Oh please," commented Shego. "You and Ron, me and Drakken, Zack and Maddie, and now Barkin and Carey. It was only a matter of time before people started pairing off. You can't fight biology. In fact, I'll bet two days of women's shower room cleaning that London is next."

"You're on," said London. "This will be easy. So far on this trip, I've gotten the absolute minimum of male attention."

The conversation turned to trivialities such as make up, and accessorizing the limited clothing options available to the colonists.

"Hi London," greeted Cody Martin as he approached.

"Oh, hey Cody," replied London. "What's up?"

"I was just about to suit up and take a walk down by the glacier. I was wondering if you'd care to join me."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Alrighty. Meet me at the airlock at 1900?"

"You've got it. It's a date."

Just as Cody walked away, London's face turned to stone. "Oh my gosh! It's a date!"

Shego snorted. "Told ya. Pay up!"

**End of Chapter Eight**

_A/N: This story will conclude in either the next chapter, or the following chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**Starship Tipton**

**By**

**James Doyle**

_A/N: Every KP fan-writer has their own theory as to what Shego's real name is. It's pronounced SHAY-nah. Iberian names take the following format: Given name (quite often several of them), paternal surname, maternal surname. When a woman gets married, it changes to given name, paternal surname, husband's paternal surname._

Chapter Nine

The airlock opened, and Ron Stoppable entered, assisted by Drakken in carrying his wife.

"Oh my gosh!" said Maddie, who happened to be passing by. "What happened?"

"My water broke," panted Kim as Ron removed her helmet. "So not the drama!"

"Easy for you to say," protested Ron, who then turned to Maddie. "Guess who ignored her husband's admonitions, not to mention a direct order from Base Commander Barkin _not _to go up on the roof and replace a faulty instrument. I practically had to beg to let me go with her."

"So the baby's coming?" asked Maddie, flush with excitement.

"Oh yeah," replied Ron. "Bigtime."

Some time later, Barkin arrived in the infirmary, still clad in his pastoral garb, where an irate Kim Stoppable awaited him.

"What the hell took you so long?" roared Kim.

"At ease, Possible," said Barkin. "I was conducting worship services, and I didn't see any reason to interrupt. You've only been in labor two hours!"

Ron could have sworn that Kim's green eyes had turned red as she looked at him.

"You did this to me! You knocked me up! Stoppable, I swear, when this is over, I'm going to shove your head so far up your ass, you'll think you were born in a Bueno Nacho dumpster!"

Ron looked at Barkin in desperation. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"My midwifing skills are a little rusty, but I'm confident I can pull this off without a hitch."

"Um, yeah," replied Ron. "Not exactly the vote of confidence I was looking for."

"Stoppable!" shouted Barkin. "Lab, Bunsen burner, water, boil, PDQ!"

"Aye aye, sir!" shouted Ron as he ran out of the infirmary.

Ron entered the lab to find his friend Maddie working. Given the roster of experiments command had assigned them, Ron figured Maddie could be working on any number of things. He claimed the station next to her, found a beaker and a stand, filled the beaker with water, and positioned it over the Bunsen burner.

"I'm gonna take a wild stab and say Barkin sent you to boil water," commented Maddie, with the hint of a laugh.

Ron raised a hand to her. "Please, do not mock. It is a time-honored tradition, used by midwives since time immemorial to distract well-meaning but meddlesome husbands."

"Kim's having a rough time, I take it," observed Maddie.

Ron nodded. "You know, for someone who's delivered three babies, she's not very good at having them."

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"What, me worried? About the complete lack of prenatal care, lack of neonatal facilities, postpartum depression, jaundice? Nope, I'm completely cool and collected!"

Maddie smiled. "I'd hug you, but I have to attend to my experiment. I think you're worried about being a good father, and the fact that you're concerned about all the right things tells me you'll do just fine."

Sensing there was nothing he could do except let Barkin do his work, Ron helped Maddie with her experiment. A few hours later, Barkin's voice came over the comm system.

"Ron Stoppable, report to the infirmary."

"Alright, Stoppables," said Barkin as Ron arrived. "Moment of truth. Possible, give me a good push."

Ron put his hand on his wife's forehead as she grunted and pushed.

"We have a head," announced Barkin. "I repeat, we have a head. Just a few more ought to do it."

Kim repeated this process a few more times until they heard Barkin administer the life-giving slap, and the first wails of their newborn child.

"Congratulations," said Barkin. "It's a girl."

Barkin allowed the proud father to cut the umbilical cord, then placed the child in her mother's arms.

"Please state the child's name for the record," requested Barkin. Ron and Kim suddenly realized they hadn't yet settled on a name.

"How about Madeleine London?" suggested Ron. "Someday their might even be a cartoon show called 'The Adventures of Mad Stoppable.'"

Kim laughed. "I like it. Madeleine London it is, Mr. Barkin."

Record of Live Birth, Mars Colony

Name: Madeleine London Stoppable

Sex: Female Length: 50 cm Mass: 3.7 kilograms

Date of Birth: 14 October 2009Time: 1721

Location: Mosebyville, Mars ColonyCitizenship: United States

Mother: Kimberly Ann PossibleD.O.B.: 26 January 1989Citizenship: United States

Father: Ronald Stoppable D.O.B.: 17 September 1989 Citizenship: United States

A few days after Mad Stoppable had been born, Barkin received word that the _Tipton 2 _was on approach.

"Are you sure it's save to travel with a newborn?" asked Kim.

"Affirmative," replied Barkin. "The _Tipton 2 _is staffed with two qualified flight surgeons for the return trip."

"Kim, somehow I don't think this is entirely about our child's safety," observed Ron.

Kim sighed. "You're right. We always planned on returning to earth. I just never knew it would be this hard."

"Dry your eyes, Possible," said Barkin. "Something tells me you'll be back to visit soon enough. Anyway, there's just one piece of unfinished business to attend to."

Moseby donned his tuxedo once again, and proceeded to the multi-purpose room, which had been set up as a wedding chapel. Once there, he took the arm of Shego. Shego didn't feel right wearing white to her wedding, so together with London, she came up with an elegant green wedding dress, a more subtle shade than her usual scheme.

Ron took up the mantle of standing with Drakken, but Kim graciously relinquished the honor to London Tipton. In contrast to the lavish spectacle put on for Ron and Kim, Drakken and Shego opted for a modest ceremony, with a skeleton guest list consisting of only the closest of friends, viz: the Possibles, the Martins, Maddie, Moseby, London, and of course Barkin, who reprised his role as officiant.

"Then, by the authority vested in me by the holy apostolic church," announced Barkin. "And in accordance with the Mars Colony Charter, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. Amen. You may kiss your bride."

Drakken did his level best to outdo the kiss Ron had given Kim on their wedding day. He dipped her so far that she almost fell over. Everyone laughed together as they regained their footing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Barkin. "I present to you for the first time, the first couple ever married on Mars, Mister and Missus Drew Lipsky."

"So you went from Shana Maria Isabella Gomez McConnell," said London, stating Shego's full maiden name in it's proper Hispanic form, "to Shana Maria Isabella Gomez de Lipsky?"

Shego chuckled. "Now you know why I prefer just 'Shego.'"

Though only a few had been invited to the wedding, everyone had been invited to the reception, for it doubled as a going-away party for those leaving for earth. The festivities began, and Ron got up to make his toast.

"Dr. D.," said Ron. "I have to say that you really put me through the ringer all these years. It wasn't pleasant, and while I didn't hate you for it, I hated your reasons for doing it. Well, that's all behind us now, and I can honestly say you're a new man. And guess what? Through all that, you made a man out of me. I have a beautiful wife and daughter, and a bright future ahead of me. I never thought I'd say this, but Dr. D., I couldn't have done it without you and Shego. As you set out on this new path, it's only fitting that you and Shego do so together." Ron lifted his glass. "To Drakken and Shego. Mazeltov!"

"Mazeltov!" the crowd echoed as they clinked glasses.

Once Kim was confident that Mad was secure in her specially designed carrier, she handed her to the valet, who carefully carried her through accordion tube and into the transport.

The Lipskys, the Martins, London, Maddie, and Barkin lined up as best they could in the small lobby of the spaceport, to bid the Stoppables and Moseby farewell.

"We've all been saying our goodbyes for days," said Maddie. "I think if we keep this up much longer, we'll drown the colony in a river of tears."

London came forward, pushing a small luggage-size cargo carrier on a cart.

"It took some doing to convince Captain Federov to let you bring this aboard," said London. "Moseby, it was really hard seeing my childhood home burn up on reentry, and it was really sweet of you to save this for me. But I want you to have it. Even though Moseby will be the one hanging onto it, it's really a present for all of you."

Moseby opened the container to find the original Tipton dedication plaque, signed by all those now bidding him farewell.

Ron proceeded through the line first. He hugged the Lipskys, then London and Cody, then Zack and Maddie, then Carey. He extended his hand to Barkin, who instead drew him in for a hug. Kim followed suit. Moseby call Zack and Cody forward first, and hugged them together.

"I can't express how much I'll miss you two hooligans," sobbed Moseby.

"It's been a great ride, Mr. Moseby," added Zack.

"We'd better get going, or we'll have to scrub the launch until tomorrow," interrupted the transport pilot.

"Goodbye, everyone," said Kim as they boarded. "We love you all."

Kim and Ron took their seats next to their daughter just as the countdown began. Mad began to cry as the transport accelerated skyward. The transport could accommodate a good sixty people, and would be left on Mars to accommodate future crew rotations. Kim shed a tear as she watched the Martian horizon gradually increase in curvature. She barely had time to get a good look at the _Tipton 2_ when they docked.

Kim and Ron were among the last off the transport. As soon as they were in the main lobby, the pilots began boarding the first of an army of eager new colonists. Given the motley crew that awaited them on the surface, Kim wasn't sure these people had any idea what they were getting themselves into.

The _Tipton 2_ set out for earth a few days later. The familiar rumble of the solid-fueled rocket motor brought back many bittersweet memories for both Kim and Ron.

"You know, Kim," said Ron as they sat on the sofa in their stateroom, feeding the baby. "This trip isn't going to be nearly as much fun."

"So not!" she replied. "I couldn't possibly imagine Captain Federov getting up on stage and singing Duran Duran.

"Do you think we'll ever come back?"

"Definitely. If nothing else, Mad should see where she was born."

They sat silently for a few moments. Just then, Ron had a thought.

"Hey, you know, we still have Moseby to push around."

Kim laughed. "Oh man! That guy just can't catch a break!"

_Several months later..._

"Are you sure this thing won't launch again?" asked Fire Chief Pendleton.

"Positive," replied Dr. James Possible. "As soon as she lands, we're replacing the liquid-fueled boosters with towers with actual rooms."

With the firing of retro rockets, the _Tipton 2 _set down in Boston in the spot her predecessor had formerly occupied. As soon as she had touched down, crews extended a scaffold across the pit that currently surrounded the hotel. The police held back the crowds, letting the Possible and Stoppable families through first.

Ron came running out. He darted across the scaffold, fell to the ground and kissed it.

"Sweet filthy Boston blacktop," he exclaimed. "I love you!"

Ron got to his feet, and his wife and daughter joined him at his side. Ron took the baby to allow his wife to greet her father.

"Daddy!" she cried as she ran up and threw her arms around her father. James Possible held his daughter tightly for what seemed like an eternity. Ann Possible joined in the embrace shortly thereafter.

"Dr. P.," said Ron. "May I present to you your granddaughter, Madeleine London Stoppable."

Possible held and looked upon his grandchild, the same sense of awe and wonder in his eyes as when he'd first held Kim as a baby.

The various Tipton guests came out gradually, with the police letting their respective families through to greet them. Bringing up the rear was Marion Moseby, who seemed quite content to be greeted by the Possible and Stoppable families.

Ron extended his hand. "Mr. Vice-President."

"And good day to you, Mr. Vice-President," replied Moseby.

In the process of financing the Tipton expedition, Martin Smarty had acquired the Tipton Group. At London Tipton's recommendation, he had appointed Marion Moseby as Vice-President in charge of the Tipton Hotels division, and Ron Stoppable as Vice-President in charge of the Smarty Mart division.

Later that day, the Possibles accompanied Kim and Ron to their luxuriously-furnished Boston condominium, one of the perks of Ron's new position.

"Kim Stoppable," said James Possible. "That's taking some getting used to."

"It's Kim Stoppable at the PTA meeting," noted Ron. "When saving the world, she'll always be Kim Possible."

"And somewhere in my heart, I'll always be your little girl," added Kim.

"You know," said Ron. "I can't help thinking we forgot something."

Somewhere along I-95, the rocket boosters of the _Tipton 2_ made their way to the National Air and Space Museum.

"Did you hear something?" one of the soldiers asked his driver.

"Nah, probably just the wind," replied the driver.

"Hello? Hello?" said Arwin Hawkhauser, banging on the inside of one of the rocket booster hulls. "Can someone get me out of here? Help!"

_Take a trip on a rocket ship, baby, where the sea is the sky._

_I know the guy who runs the place and he's out of sight._

_Flying Dutchman are you out there?_

_Flying Dutchman are you out there, Flying Dutchman?_

_Flying Dutchman_

By Tori Amos

**The End**

_Dedicated to my sister Jenn, who coincidentally has a cat named Tipton._


End file.
